Life Is Complicated
by SparrowsBonnyLass
Summary: Life is hard enough being a young, single and trying to put the pieces of your life back together. Throw some fairy royalty, vampires, weres and other supernatural terrors in the mix and your life just got a lot more complicated. When Caseys friends and loved ones start turning up either missing or dead, it is up to her and her best friend Sookie to get to the bottom of things.


Disclaimer : I decided to scrap the old story and start off fresh I think that this one is going to be going in a better direction. I just thought my mother story was turning into too much of a campy thing so without further lagging and such here is the new and hopefully improved "A complicated Life"

Chapter One

"Three Red Moons and two Dirty Bong Waters!" Alicia hollered over the commotion. It was a busy day at work today but then again it was always bust on Thursdays for some reason. Things were going great for me work wise at least. I couldn't really tell if the patrons still had an issue with me working there or if they were just putting up a good front because of Calvin and his 'treat me fair' policy that everyone was following due to me being close friends with Sookie. If it weren't for that I get the feeling that I don't think that Calvin would really care or WANT me at the bar but, whatever the case it was not reflecting in my tips at all. Even with me working a a 10 to 6 shift my tips were looking pretty good.

I had actually began to make a couple of friends at the bar. There was Gretta Fallings, a 50 something mother of two who would come in when her kids were out for the weekend. She stood a mere five feet but what she lacked in height she made up for in sheer volume. She, by no means was a pushover. Something that a single mother with two teenage girls would have to be. Whenever she came to the bar on Saturday evenings she would always take a seat in my section and greet me with a beaming smile. At some point during the night she would always find some way to compliment me. She would always drink three beers and a shot of Red Moon. She would always get the point where she was feeling good but would never get sloppily drunk. "I may be a drunk some may say but I'm a lady first and foremost." She would always say after taking her final shot.

"Looking good Miss Casey." She said with a smile.

I couldn't help but beam from her honest compliments.

"And might I say that you are looking glorious today Miss Fallings." I laughed as I brought her her second beer.

"How is everyone treating you tonight Miss Casey." She asked after taking a sip of her beer.

"Things are pretty busy but that's how I like it." I said honestly. IF I stayed busy it took my mind off of everything that had happened in my past and what was going to happen in my near future. I had received a text a week after I got home from Ireland saying that the ceremony was going to take place in the next week and I had no idea what I was going to do. I was being forced into a job that I didn't really want and would have to move to an entire different country possibly. The thought of it was really bumming me out. I didn't want to leave. I was just getting use to this place and now I was being forced out of town with fairy torch and pitchforks.

"Sometimes that is all you can do." She said with a sigh.

"How are the kids?" I asked. I had taken an interest in hearing how Miss Fallings were doing. It was almost as if I were living vicariously through them. I, myself had never had a normal childhood and it felt nice to hear about the regular issues that I could have possibly gone through if I were born as someone else. I liked hearing about the boys, the first dates, the break-ups. I bet that Miss Fallings children didn't have to worry about ruling kingdoms before reaching twenty-five.

"They are running me ragged but I guess it is payback for all the hell I put my mother through." She said with a tired sigh. I let out a small giggle and have her a comforting pat on the back.

"Well you let me know when you are ready for round three and don't worry, its a vicious cycle. They hell they put you through will make it that much sweeter when they have their own kids." I laughed.

Gretta let out a sigh and I smile. "I cant wait for the 'Mom how did you do it' speech!" She said with a villainous grin.

We were short staffed and we were under new management. The previous owner, Mike was hurt in a hunting accident and his brother Michael, _I would love to meet their mother who thought that was a good idea or original naming patters,_was now in control of the bar. He was a carbon copy of his brother. Mike's daughter was moved to part time to help take care of her father so I rarely saw her. We didn't need to hire anymore people though. I was working fast enough where I was able to take over two sections and not have to rip my hair out.

"Jesus Casey, what are you taking that makes you move that fast and where can I get some." Michael said as I handed him three orders.

"It's called being young Michael my main man." I laughed.

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" He asked with a grin.

Michael was a lot like his brother in many ways with the exception of one thing. He took a liking to me instantly. He saw how hard I was working and didn't care that I was not 'one of them' as some people called me (which I still didn't understand. I mean what club were these people a part of and where the hell could I join?)

"I don't care where you come from or what your history is, you keep working like that and we will get along just fine." He told me the first day he saw me working.

He quickly poured my drinks. "Vanessa is going to be here in a few so she can relive you for your break if you want." He said. "I dont want you working too hard. Last thing I want you to do is run yourself ragged. THAT is when we have some problems." He said.

To be honest I was not feeling the least bit tired but, I thought that it would "look good" if I made myself look tired every now and again to give the appearance that I was human. Every now and again when it was really busy I would go and splash some water on face to give the appearance that I was sweating. Since my makeup was water proof I didn't have to worry about my foundation running.

Ever since the transformation, I had to make sure that I dulled down my looks. I would put my hair up in a tight bun and didn't wear makeup which I didn't mind at all. I was never big on makeup to be honest. I was my no means a tomboy but the idea if putting eye liner pencils that close to my fragile eyeball was terrifying to me.

I looked towards the door and saw Vanessa come in. She had the same pissed off look on her face as she the day before and the day before that. To her defense it had to be difficult looking after a father that was sick. I wasn't sure what was wrong with Mike but from what I heard from other patrons at the bar it wasn't good.

He had been out for a long time and when he would call the bar to check on things he sounded weak. He tired to give the impression that he was doing fine but I knew better.

"I'm late." She simply said staring at me. It didn't seem like an apology but then again I wasn't looking for one.

"Ok." I said simply and went on with serving my next table.

I had asked her once before how her father was doing and it didnt go over very well so I decided to approach the situation very delicately.

"So, I ma having issues with Michael, when can I talk to Mike?" I asked.

"Whats wrong with Michael?" She asked with a frown.

"IT's personal, do I go around asking you about your personal life? No. When the hell if your father getting back because this shit isnt making any sense!" I all but growled.

"I dont know, he's not doing any better, if anything its getting worse." She explained.

I immediately finished with the ficade and switched to concerned mode. "Really, well you tell him that I am thinking about him and Michael is doing great and the most important thing is to get better and if he ever wants to stop being such a subborn jackass and needs help with anything to let me know." I finished as I grabbed my coat and went to the back to clock out.

Michael couldn't help but laugh overhearing the conversation. "Jesus Vanessa. When are you going to wise up and learn that that girl is gonna lie about anything to get the answer she wants?" He asked her alluding to the new lie I had just spun now. Last week it was me needing to speak to him about getting new light fixtures, the week before that it was about about me having issues with my hours. Every time I would manager to get her to get me some angry update about her father.

"Okay ill be back in 30." I hollered as I came back from the clocking office.

As I made my way out I popped into the bathroom to look myself over in the mirror. The florescent lighting made me look more normal and I saw that my waterproof foundation was faring well. I never sweat much to begin with even before my transformation. I decided to shoot Sookie a text.

What you up to crazy lady?

I walked down the road to the corner shop at the end of the block. The Blue Moon was pretty deep in the boonies and there wasn't really much around as far as food or entertainment. I stepped inside and greeted the kid at the register. He couldn't have been more that 18. He had his feet propped up on the counter and his head buried in a comic book with some big breasted super bimbo on the cover.

I went to the freezer section and pulled out a sweet tea. I stood a little bit longer than I had to to het the cold air hit me. My phone vibrated, snapping out of the winter wonderland that I was in and I went to the register and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

Nothing. I was just about to call you. We are having a little get together at my house to celebrate Jasons birthday. He told me to ask you, 'but not to sound all desperate about it'.

I let out a small giggle and began to text back.

I get off in an hour. Boss is just making me take a break because he said 'ya work more than 5 hrs, your taking a break. You're not getting the BBB on my ass no sir!. If that's not too late I'll make an appearance and wish him well so I should be there by like 6. That cool?

"That'll be $2.05 ma'am" The boy said flatly. When I looked up I saw that he was looking at me but not in that gaga way that I was use to. It made me feel a little uncomfortable but I was not about to get into a full on conversation with a stranger as to why he didn't find me irresistible...that would make me sound like a jackass. I just shrugged, handed him some dollar bills and chalked it up to me doing a better makeup job. Amelia and Sookie did had gotten into a fight over something that I was not too sure about. I don't like to meddle in the lives of my friends if I dont have to but, Amelia moved back to New Orleans but we still kept in contact. She sent me some foundation that she said would help me with my issues with the transformation. She called me when I received it and said that it would help make me appear more "normal" to others. I took it gladly as a compliment.

As I turned and made my way to exit I bumped into a wall of a man. He stumbled back due to frightening me I slightly lost my control and pushed back out of fear. To my shock and pleasure it was none other than my body guard, brawny man himself, Calvin Norris. He gave me a once over and chuckled. "I've gotta start announcing myself when I'm around you." He said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry I said letting out a small sigh. I guess I've always been a bit jumpy." I answered honestly.

"Hanging around that Sookie Stackhouse and the company she keep'll do that to you." I said honestly. I could tell from the way he said it he meant no disrespect. It was a well none fact that Sookie hung around vampires and if there was one thing that Calvin didn't like all that much...it was vampires. You could just tell from the way he mentioned them or the way he looked when others mentioned them around him.

"You done for the night?" He asked.

"No I'm just taking my lunch break I don't get off for another two hours. I'd actually better start heading back if I don't wanna be late. I said looking at the clock above the door." I said smiling.

"You walked?" He asked with his brows furrowed.

"Yeah sometimes I just like to walk and think, especially on days like this." I said mentioning the weather.

"Well, Let me give you a ride back. It's not safe for a young lady to be walking down a road this late at night, especially that close to a bar you know that Michael don't give these boys no limit to drinking." He said.

I laughed and nodded. "Just wait out there I'll be out in a bit." HE finished as he went around the counter to talk to the kid at the resister. He looked at Calvin with suck authority. He must have been Calvins son or something.

I stepped outside and saw the clouds begin to roll in. Good thing I didn't turn down that ride. I thought.

Another car truck pulled up. A familiar one. It was a good old neighbor/crush Aaron Callaghan. My hands tightened slightly but I remembered not to squeeze so hard. At least not until I got my nails trimmed.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." I laughed.

His face immediately lit up when he saw it was me talking and I couldn't help but feel my heart almost seem to skip a beat. I knew that my eyes were probably the deepest shade or purple right now and I refused to wear those colorful contact lenses and instead wore my black thick rimmed ones. I couldn't deal with the constant poking and itching of the eyes and no one really seemed to notice and if they did say something I would just say that my eyes changed colors sometimes...like it was a normal occurrence and that they were stupid for not knowing such a thing.

"Fancy meeting you here stranger" He said as he made his way up to me. Aaron and I had a ery shaded past, we started off as enemies, then became friends and now...well...i wasn't sure what we were but we are due for a date never seemed to happen. Something would always come up. Either I had to work, he had to work or was being called away on some sort of emergency but whenever he found the time we would always leave noted on our trailer doors everyday telling one another about how we were doing.

"I left a message on your door asking if you wanted to do something tonight after you got home." He said hooking his thumb into his pocket. He looked like the epitome of man. He was 6'2, black hair, deep green forest eyes and and an something I thought intentional; 5 o'clock shadow. I was enough to make any woman want to lose her mind.

"Well my friends brother is having a birthday party. I can see if it would be okay for you to go. I dont see why that would be a problem. And I get off in," I looked at my watch. "45minutes."

His brow cocked up. "youre getting off in 45 minutes and you are on break?" He asked.

"What can I say? My manager is terrified that I'll sue for 'slave labor'" I laughed.

In the midst of out laughter I saw Calvin heading to the exit. He stepped out and looked at Aaron then at me and back at Aaron. IT was amazing they seemed to have been doing a little mini stare down and I was not sure why. Mr. Noooorisss this is Aaaaaaron." I said slowly and carefully making sure that they were not about to go blow for blow. "Aaron this is a friend Calvin. Calvin is a friend of a friend and frequents my job." I said taking a step closer to them.

They didn't shake hands. They more-so gave each other an approving nod. "Nice to meet you." Calvin said with a small smile.

Aaron did not return the smile and just nodded.

"You ready to head back to work Casey." He asked not taking his eye off Aaron.

"Yeeeeeeah. I think so." I said backing up and heading to Calvin's truck.

"Ill see you after you get off work. You got a ride Case?" He asked keeping his eyes on Calvin.

"Uh-huh." I said easing into Calvin's car. Calvin made his way to the drivers side door and casually hopped in.

"Alright see you when you get home." He finished. I ignored the fact that he made it seem like we lived together. Partly because this had to be most awkward greeting I had ever seen before.

As Calvin made his way down the road back to my job. "Nice kid." He said suddenly. "You dating him?" He asked. It didn't seem intrusive. It seemed more fatherly.

"No. I dont know." I said uncomfortably.

He just smiled and turned into the parking lot of the bar. "I know I'm not your dad or nothin' like that but...just...be careful around that one will ya?" He said before taking the keys our of the ignition.

"Ok." was all I was able to say. Maybe Calvin knew something that I didn't know. I mean I had already accepted the fact that there were a lot of things in life that I needed to learn. Not just the whole there are supernatural beings out there like vampires, fairies, witches and shifters like my former boss but, the regular everyday things like the deception of people. Maybe that was something that he was trying to warn me about or maybe it was something else...hell maybe it was nothing. Maybe Calvin just didn't like the fucking kid. Maybe it was just some weird Were thing that Weres did when meeting another-"

"Oh my God." I whispered.

I felt like an idiot that I didn't realize it sooner. The reason why Sookie had difficulty reading his brain, the reason why he didn't seem really affected by my looks...everything. The reason why Aaron didn't seem like other human was because he wasn't human. He was a Werewolf!"


End file.
